The Tide
by ExplodierterHandfeger
Summary: Der Himmel sei kann Ort an den man kommen würde, wenn man stirbt. AUFF mit Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke, keine Pairings


-----------------------------Copryright-----------------------------  
Die Charaktere Sasuke, Naruto und Sakura gehören Masashi Kishimoto.  
Der Charakter der Figuren in dieser FF gehört dem Autor der Lyrics und der Band/dem Sänger, die/der das Lied veröffentlich hat, ebenso wie der Ort und die Originalstory.  
Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, auch wenn das sehr schön wär oÖ

-----------------------------

Date: 03.01.07 Fandom: Naruto Song??? (xP)  
Pairings/  
Genre: AU Drama Death Autor: ExplodierterHandfeger

-----------------------------  
Comment:  
Morgän erstmal Also zunächsteinmal möchte ich sagen, das in dieser FF, wenn sie auch nicht sehr lang ist, wirklich eine Menge Arbeit und Gefühle drin stecken. Das Lied, welches ich erst am Schluss nennen möchte, habe ich auch nicht umsonst gewählt. Das Lied ist sehr Traurig, keine Schnulze, aber richtig traurig. Soweit ich gehört hab, beruht es auf einer realen Geschichte. Ein Grund mehr, vielleicht ein wenig über die Geschichte nachzudenken, vor allem über den Chorus (den man auch in der FF leicht erkennt.  
Na ja wollen wir mal nicht zu ernst sein, es soll ja Spaß machen sie zu lesen ' Jedenfalls wollte ich ein wenig deutlich machen, wieso ich dieses Lied gewählt hab. Vllt denkt ja wirklich der ein oder andere am Ende mal darüber nach. Wenn jemand Interesse an dem Originallied oder dem Text hat, fragt einfach bei mir per Kommentar, ENS oder GB-Eintrag nach 3 Das Lied ist leider nicht sehr bekannt O.o aber wenn es jemand kennt, fällt es demjenigen bestimmt spätestens nach der Personenbeschreibung auf xP Der Titel ist ganz unten genannt und jetz sag ich nur noch: Have Fun /

The Tide Das Meer rauschte. Wieder und wieder trafen die Wellen auf den weichen, fast weißen Sand. An der Straße, die am Strand vorbei führte, standen einige Häuser. Viele von ihnen waren etwas erhöht über den Sand gebaut und eine Treppe führte direkt hinunter.  
Die Gegend schien auf den ersten Blick recht leer, aber es war idyllisch und oft sehr lebhaft. Kinder wohnten hier dennoch nicht viele. Die meisten Bewohner des Ortes waren Jugendliche, die ihrLeben genießen wollten.  
Dennoch gab es hier und da kleine und größere Familien, mit großen wie auch kleinen Kindern, die den größten Teil des Tages draußen im sandigen Garten verbrachten.  
So saßen auch isie/i wieder dort. Drei Kinder unterschiedlichen Alters, noch keine Fünfzehn Jahre alt. Sie waren Geschwister, auch wenn sie sich nicht ähnlich sahen, und verbrachten, wie die meisten Anderen, ihre Tage am liebsten am Strand. Der Älteste von ihnen, sein Name war Sasuke, war in der Gegend sehr beliebt für seine Stärke, seine Schönheit und seine ewige Coolness. Er saß etwas am Rand und biss sich leicht auf die Lippe, während er zusah wie die Wellen an ihren Spitzen weiß wurden. Es war jeden Tag das gleiche Schauspiel, doch er schien auf etwas zu warten. Nicht etwa darauf, dass etwas aus dem Meer emporsteigen würde, nein, er wartete auf etwas anderes. Auf seine Liebe, auf eine Person, die ihn wirklich lieben würde und nicht wegen seines Aussehens – einfach ihn selbst.  
An einer kleinen Felsformation saß ein Mädchen und beobachtete ihn seit einiger Zeit. Es war Sakura, seine jüngere Schwester. Jeden Tag sah sie mit den gleichen Blicken an. Sie war neidisch, neidisch auf ihren Bruder, der so viel hübscher war als sie. Wie oft schon hatte sie sich gewünscht irgendwann einmal wie ihr Bruder in weiblicher Form auszusehen. Niemand wusste es, sie konnte sich selbst nicht mehr daran erinnern, auch nicht, wann sie angefangen hatte so zu denken.  
Etwas abseits von den Beiden saß ihr kleiner Bruder, wie seine Schwester, auf einem Felsen. Er, der kleine Naruto, war zwar noch jung, aber er dachte bereits viel über sein Leben nach. Wann würde ihr Vater zurückkehren, der sie vor einiger Zeit verlassen hatte? Was war ‚Liebe' und warum musste sie enden? Hatte er sie denn schon einmal erfahren?  
Antworten oder Erklärungen auf seine Fragen fand er keine. Doch alles was ihrer Mutter immer leise zu ihm flüsterte war, der Himmel sei kein Ort an den man kommen würde wenn man stirbt. Er sei der Moment im Leben, in dem man wirklich fühlen würde, dass man lebt. Also solle er diesen Rat annehmen und nur für diesen Moment leben. Die Liebe sei nur ein Streich seiner Gefühle, eine einzige Lüge, und er solle alles vergessen, was er über sie gehört hatte. Er sollte einfach für den Moment leben.  
Wirklich verstehen, was seine Mutter ihm sagte, tat er nicht. Worüber sie genau sprach und was sie ihm damit sagen wollte, war ihm ein Rätsel, welches ihn nun noch mehr zum nachdenken brachte.

So zogen die Tage dahin. Sasuke wartete nach wie vor auf seine wahre Liebe, Sakura wünschte sich mehr denn je, ihrem Bruder auch nur ein bisschen ähnlicher zu sein und Naruto warfen sich mehr und mehr Fragen auf, je älter er wurde.  
Ihr Vater ließ sich nicht mehr bei ihnen blicken, vermutlich kahm er nie wieder zurück. Der Kleine wusste sich langsam nicht mehr zu helfen und seine Mutter sprach immer wieder die gleichen Worte zu ihm:  
Der Himmel sei kann Ort an den man kommen würde wenn man stirbt. Er sei der Moment im Leben, in dem man wirklich fühlen würde, dass man lebt. Also solle er diesen Rat annehmen und nur für diesen Moment leben. Die Liebe sei nur ein Streich seiner Gefühle, eine einzige Lüge, und er solle alles vergessen was er über sie gehört hatte. Er solle einfach für den Moment leben.

Aber das Traugie an der ganzen Geschichte ist, dass sie nie älter als Fünfzehn wurden. Völlig vernachlässigt von ihrer Mutter waren sie, welche bettlägerisch von ihrem Ex-lover, ihrem Vater wurde. Sie merkte es nicht einmal oder schenkte dem nicht viel Achtung, als die Flut einbrach und ihre Drei in den Ozean riss. Und plötzlich schienen ihr all ihre Ratschläge, all ihre Weisheiten, so vollkommen nutzlos.

Nein, der Himmel ist kein Ort an denn du gehst wenn du stirbst. Er ist der Moment im Leben, wenn du sie berührst und wirklich fühlst das du lebst. Also lebe für diesen Moment und nimm diesen Rat an. Die Liebe ist vollkommen real, vergiss alles was du gehört hast und lebe nur für diesen Moment.

Na, wie wars? Hoffentlich hats dem ein oder anderen gefallen Hat jemand das Lied erkannt bzw kennt es denn jemand? XD Um den Titel nun endlich zu nennen, das Lied ist von „The Spill Canvas" und heißt „The Tide" x3 Büdde Kommentieren, jaaa? Sonst hat ein Autor keine motivation zum schreiben mehr ;; anbettel


End file.
